Die Vier Theorien der Presse
right|300px Mit dem 1963 erschienenen Buch „The Four Theories of the Press“ (zu deutsch: Die Vier Theorien der Presse) begründeten die Autoren Fredrick Seaton Siebert, Theodore Peterson und Wilbur Schramm die vergleichende Mediensystemforschung. Sie ordneten dabei Mediensysteme in vier verschiedene Typen ein: das autoritäre Mediensystem, das liberale Mediensystem, das Mediensystem der sozialen Verantwortung und das sowjetisch-totalitäre Mediensystem. Das Autoritäre Modell Bei diesem, im sechzehnten Jahrhundert entwickelten System handelt es sich um das älteste aller Mediensysteme. In diesem System wird zu berichtende „Wahrheit“ oft von einem absolutistisch herrschendem Monarchen oder Regierung von „oben“ diktiert (from top down) (1). In diesem Mediensystem gibt es eine enge Verflechtung von Verlagen und der staatlichen Machtquelle, die sich unter anderem in Verlagslizenzen und dem Recht auf Zensur widerspiegeln. Eine Überprüfung der Regierung gab es nicht, da die Presse ein Instrument des Staates war. Die Presse wurde zur Machterhaltung benutzt. Das liberale Modell Die Rolle der Presse änderte sich durch viele Faktoren (besonders jedoch durch die Überlegungen der Aufklärung) im siebzehnten Jahrhundert zu einem „Sucher“ der Wahrheit. Die Presse war nun nicht mehr Instrument der Staatsmacht, sondern unabhängig vom Staat und damit privat. Jeder hat in diesem System ungehinderten Zugriff auf das Erstellen und Erhalten von Presseerzeugnissen („Marktplatz der Ideen“). Primäre Ziele der Presse sind neben dem Profit auch das Kontrollieren der Regierung. Durch Kritik, das Aufzeigen von Alternativen und das Kommentieren von Ereignissen kommt der Presse in diesem System eine große Macht zu. Sie kontrolliert in gewisser Weise das Regierungshandeln und tritt somit – in Bezug auf die Lehre von Montesquie - faktisch als „Vierte Gewalt“ im Staate auf (2). Das Modell der sozialen Verantwortung Dieses Modell entwickelte sich erst im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert aus dem liberalen Mediensystem (1). Zwar haben die Regierungen in dem liberalen System keinerlei Einfluss auf die Presse, jedoch gibt es beispielsweise durch Konzentration der Massenmedien quasi-Monopolstellungen. Dadurch ist eine Vielfalt der Meinungen, die sich in der Presse wiederfinden sollte, gefährdet. Wie die Herrscher im Autoritären System können Medienmogul bzw. die Inhaber, Manager etc. bestimmen, über was und in welcher Form über etwas berichtet wird (3). Die Presserfreiheit läuft dann Gefahr, die Freiheit weniger zu sein (4). Die Aufgabe der Presse im sozialverantwortlichen System beeinhaltet daher unter anderem das Repräsentieren von allen verschiedenen Meinungen und die Förderung der öffentlichen Diskussion. Wird die soziale Verantwortung von den Medien nicht wahrgenommen, muss es einen Eingriff in das System geben. Dahinter steht der Gedanke, dass die Öffentlichkeit ein „Recht auf Information“ hat (5), das unverletzlich ist. Das sowjetisch-totalitäre Modell Auch das sowjetisch-totalitäre Modell ist nur eine Weiterentwicklung. Dieses Modell ist nach Siebert et al ein Abkömmling des Autoritären Modells (1). Mit diesem hat es unter anderem die strenge Kontrolle und das Verwenden der Presse als Machtinstrument gemeinsam. Es gilt nicht mehr die „Wahrheit“ eines oder mehreren Herrschern, sondern die „Wahrheit“ der Regierungspartei. Das sowjetkommunistische System unterscheidet sich allerdings dahingehend, dass die Presse staatlich und nicht an Profit orientiert ist (3). Trotz aller Unterschiede zu dem libertären System sieht sich das sowjetische Mediensystem jedoch auch als freies Mediensystem, sieht die amerikanische Presse jedoch als von Unternehmen kontrolliert und somit unfrei an. Zwar existiert der sowjetische Staat heutzutage nicht mehr, jedoch gibt auch heute noch Staaten, deren Mediensystem ähnlich funktioniert. Das heutige Mediensystem der Volksrepublik China ist beispielsweise sehr ähnlich: Die Regierung nutzt die Medien als Regierungsinstrument und zensiert Presseprodukte, die nicht den Ansichten der Kommunistische Partei Chinas entsprechen. Einschränkungen und Probleme Unter Presse verstehen die Autoren alle Massenmedien, (7). Hierbei ist zu beachten, dass das Internet noch nicht existierte und dementsprechend nicht berücksichtigt wird. Zum Anderen ist zu beachten, dass das sowjetisch-totalitäre Mediensystem zumindest nominal nicht mehr korrekt ist, da dieses Mediensystem zusammen mit der Sowjeunion zusammenbrach. Dennoch gibt es heutzutage noch Staaten, die man in dieses System einordnen kann. Quellen (1): Siebert et al., 1963, Seite 2 (2): Siebert et al., 1963, Seite 4 (3): Siebert et al., 1963, Seite 5 (4): Weischenberg, 1998, Seite 89 (5): Siebert et al., 1963, Seite 73 (6): Siebert et al., 1963, Seite 7 (7): Siebert et al., 1963, Seite 1 (8): Siebert et al., 1963, Seite 1f Siebert, Fredrick Seaton/Theodore Peterson/Wilbur Schramm, 1963. Four theories of the press: the authoritarian, libertarian, social responsibility and Soviet communist concepts of what the press should be and do. Urbana: University of Illinois Press Weischenberger, Siegfried, 1998, Journalistik: Theorie und Praxis aktueller Medienkommunikation. 1. Mediensysteme, Medienethik, Medieninstitutionen. 2. Auflage. Opladen: Westdeutscher Verlag